warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dagger
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 150.0 | attack rate = 0.9 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 70.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 25.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 75.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 105.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = None | stance = | notes = }} The Dark Dagger is one of the few one-handed Daggers in the game, being only obtainable via Alert Missions. Of the single daggers, the Dark Dagger is unique in its damage and chance to proc. This weapon can be sold for . The Dark Dagger blueprint can be acquired from alert missions. Characteristics Advantages: * Deals innate damage, highly effective against Alloy Armor and Robotic enemies. * High attack speed. * Good status chance. * Low stamina consumption on attacks. Disadvantages: * No polarity slot. * Small jump attack radius. * Very short range. * Stance slot has a polarity, incompatible with both Pointed Wind and Homing Fang unless repolarized using Forma. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Oddly, the Dark Dagger uses a polarity for its stance slot, which means it will receive less mod capacity from both Pointed Wind ( ) and Homing Fang ( ), the only two stance mods for daggers. It is recommended that the stance slot be repolarized into the desired polarity if one wishes to keep using the Dark Dagger for optimal modding. *When equipped, the Dark Dagger adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo, which propels the warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, despite the fact that the Dark Dagger has no physical damage element. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon can stun-lock enemies due to its high fire rate. *Because this weapon deals innate damage, two more combined elemental types can be added to form a three-element build. With a and combo, the Dark Sword can be made into an anti-Grineer weapon capable of defeating Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. This same build also makes it effective against Corrupted. Trivia * The Dark Dagger and its longer counterpart the Dark Sword were previously physical damage weapons. Update 13 changed them to deal purely damage on their normal attacks, making them the first melee weapons to do so. Media DarkdaggerInGame.PNG See also * Dark Sword, the longsword version of this weapon. de:Dunkeldolch Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Radiation Category:Tenno Category:Dagger Category:Melee Weapons